


Easy Mornings

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plans of sneaking out of bed end the second Kon’s hand suddenly reaches out and wraps around his wrist. Tim pauses half way out of bed and turns to look at his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for otter-king

His plans of sneaking out of bed end the second Kon's hand suddenly reaches out and wraps around his wrist. Tim pauses half way out of bed and turns to look at his lover. Who is lying on his side and looking up at him through one eye.   
  


"Where you goin'?" Kon asks sleepily.  
  


Tim places his hand on top of Kon's and gently retrieves his hand before giving Kon a reassuring smile, "To make breakfast."   
  


Kon laughs softly, fingers falling down on the warm space where Tim has been lying. There's clear amusement in his eyes as he watches Tim stand up and put his sweats on. "Don't burn the eggs again."   
  


Rolling his eyes in mock anger, Tim adjusts the gray sweats before turning around with his hands on his hips. "Just for that, you can have cereal. Without milk."   
  


Kon's warm chuckles make him smile despite his best effort. "You're a bastard." Kon replies with ease and without any heat, rolling over onto his back. "I'll be out in 15..."   
  


"Take your time." Tim replies, smiling again when Kon lazily waves him out. Quietly, Tim passes through the living room and into the kitchen before opening the fridge and wonders what to make.  
  


\--  
  


20 minutes later, Kon walks into the kitchen. Freshly showered and ready for some early morning snuggling and food courtesy of his favorite man. Which Tim didn't seem too keen on giving actually because he was focusing all his attention to the food cooking on the skillet.  
  


But Kon is undeterred in his quest for cuddles. Especially since Tim has sneaked out of bed before he could get his fill. Which is why he walks right up behind Tim and slips his arms underneath the apron Tim's got on and strokes his bare stomach.  
  


"Stop it Kon." Tim tries to elbow his boyfriend into submission but Kon's sneaky hands continue to stroke Tim underneath the apron. His body jerks when Kon's fingers find and lightly pinch his nipples. The small reaction makes Kon grin triumphantly and lightly grind his hips into Tim's back slowly.  
  


"Still want me to stop?" Kon asks huskily, his TTK ghosting lightly over the crotch of Tim's boxers. The pseudo touch is teasing and brief before it goes down and back up to cup Tim's crotch in a way that mimics an actual human cupping the length.  
  


"Nngh!" Tim groans, hips pushing up into the phantom touch. "You're an ass." He mutters, quickly turning the stove off before turning around and  **pushing**  Kon down on the table.   
  


Kon is more than happy to go down and take Tim with him. Hands easily tug Tim in thanks to the dark apron and just as quickly, engages the man in a lazy kiss. It tastes of mint and a little bit of salt, Kon makes a soft noise as he shiftes the shorter man into a more comfortable position between his legs. His fingers and TTK stroke over Tim's naked skin before tugging on the apron strings to get rid of the obstacle.   
  


In one quick move that doesn't break the kiss, Tim finds himself lying half naked on the table with Kon's mouth dragging down his suddenly naked chest while his fingers tug the sweats off. By the time Kon's kisses his way down, Tim's feeling like a bag of tense, shorted out nerves. His nipples ache in a sweet manner, still wet from Kon's mouth and tongue when his fingers dive into Kon's hair.  
  


The meta doesn't go for any teasing foreplay this time. His mouth slowly bobs up and down, pulling off completely before going down a little bit more every time. "K-kooooooonnnn!" Tim whines, fingers digging into the meta's hair while his lover kisses and licks his cock.   
  


"Ssstop teasing an' just-ahn!" Tim's  head went back against the table, making a heavy thump as Kon went all the way down. Groaning, Tim closes his eyes, gives up and thrusts up into Kon's mouth


End file.
